User blog:CyberianGinseng/Naruto Fanon Wiki FAQ
I've been thinking for awhile that this fanon needed a FAQ so I decided to compile one so here it goes: Why has my article been targeted for Mass Delete? These are some criteria for placing articles in the mass delete pile. What NOT to do: * Articles with no infobox or an outdated infobox (that aren't made via Form:CharacterX). * Article not related to Naruto (no Dragon Slayers nor Zanpakutō). * Articles that are not written in English or are just complete troll work. * A jutsu or weapon which does not possess at least one user. * Article without a property template of any sorts or no indication of its owner. * Abandoned articles (we consider abandoned if it's not edited in at least about 4-6 months, with the exception of jutsus, RP's, tools, and village pages, these have some exceptions), or articles made by users who don't have a very organized edit schedule and edit rarely. * Any article that looks bad, is visually unappealing, outdated, etc. * Characters who are OP'd (overpowered) beyond sense, without reason. Three Kekkei Genkai is already too much, but we do accept that much. * An article that has been marked for immediate deletion, UchihaOrder (about two weeks ago), BadTranslation (a bit more than two weeks, but this can be solved quickly), KGOveruse (Kekkei Genkai Overuse) and any other deletion notices. How do I display ownership of my article? At the very top of your article, place this line: ((Property|Whatever Your User Name is)) Change the Parentheses (( )) to Braces . Be sure to insert your user name in the appropriate spot. What are forms? Forms are used to create articles with the proper format. Commonly used forms are as follows: *Form:Character *Form:Jutsu *Form:Summons *Form:Team *Form:Kekkei Genkai *Form:Tools *Form:Clan How do I use forms correctly to create my articles? Click on the link or Cut and Paste the link into your browser. When the page loads you will see a box asking for input, according to the type of form you're using. Type in the name of the page you wish to create or edit into the box provided. Who are the moderators on the fanon wiki? Kazeyo, Pythonraptor, Kaiser, Ten Tails, Illusive Dream, Benknightprime, Kaycherry Can I delete my own pages? No. You have to find a moderator and have them delete the page for you. How do I create those thumbnail Nature Release Icons that show up in Infoboxes for my custom advanced elements? First you have to make your custom advanced element pic. A good size for this pic is around 300 x 300. That way you won't lose too much resolution when the thumbnail is generated. GIMP, Paint, Photoshop, or other graphics program can do that. Once you've created your symbol, if you used a raster graphics program you have to convert it to an SVG file using a vector graphics program, like Adobe Illustrator (commercial) or Inkscape (free). If you're comfortable working in vector graphic software, it's possible to start there and just save your work as SVG, skipping the conversion step. Once you've got your pic in your vector graphics program, you can add text or finishing touches. Save your work as an SVG file. Name your file, like this: Nature Icon YourElement.svg (change YourElement to whatever your element is: BlackIce, BlackLightning, Ice, Magma, Plasma, Magnetism, etc...) and add your SVG pic to the Wiki database. Now whenever you reference YourElement in an Infobox the way you'd reference any of the 5 primary elements and thumbnail icon will appear in the Infobox next to YourElement Release. Can you create thumbnails in Infoboxes for other symbols, such as seals, clan symbols, or non-elemental Kekkei Genkai? Of course, follow the directions in question 7. And when it comes time to name your SVG file, name the file like this: ''YourIcon''_Symbol.svg. Change "YourIcon" to whatever the name of your symbol is, like Shikotsumyaku_Symbol.svg, Sharingan_Symbol.svg, BranchOfSin_Symbol.svg, Senju_Symbol.svg, Namikaze_Symbol.svg, etc. Where do you get your Stat charts? I make them from a standard template I created. I just modify my template for whatever my character's stats are and then save it for that character. I keep the template unchanged for future use. I'll post the template for you. You can edit and save them in different formats (JPEG, PNG, GIF) with a program like Photoshop, but I prefer programs, like GIMP, because it's free. Here it is: In GIMP just make another layer and use the free select tool on the new layer to create the polygon that describes the character stats. Color the polygon with whatever color you want with the paint brush. Set the "Opacity" of the new layer to no more than 60%. When you have it looking like you want then Export the file to whatever format you decide: JPEG, PNG, GIF, etc. Upload that new file to the Naruto Fanon. Save your template for future characters. See Question 7 for how to save files in SVG format. I'm not sure how to do this in Photoshop or other programs, but it should be something similar to this. Category:Blog posts